The Perfect Date!
by Kingdomheartsluvr
Summary: Saxra and Sora have planned a date at The World That Never Was. Only one problem: they both have no dating experience. Can Roxas and Namine save their relationship before it goes down the drain? And will Kairi and Xion show up at the wrong time?
1. Chapter 1

"OMG, no, no you totally didn't! You FINALLY scored a date?" Namine was jumping up and down talking to her friend.

"Yeah! It's totally offical! Except, it's kinda hard when Sora is totally being a dipshit..." Namine's bff Saxra was talking with bright eyes.

"Dude...this is epic! Roxas is horrible at Romance...he's SUCH a skaterboy..." Namine rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but how the hell am I gonna pull this off? Seriously, I have like NO dating skills...the only thing i'm good for is slaping any boy who checks me out..." Saxra frowned.

Saxra had recently moved to Destiny Islands ever since Kairi and Sora broke up. Kairi had decided to leave the island because since Sora was completely ignoring her, she no longer had friends...(heh, yes, Kairi is a dumbass to me :), so sorry for those who like her! And Saxra is actually Sara, only in orginization 13 form!)

"Ever since that dumbass Kairi left, we've had more time to become friends! Now, just to help you-" Namine's phone then beeped. "Ugh...it's Roxas...he says that Sora needs help on...daying issues? What?"

Her phone beeped again

"OH! Dating issues! Oh crap...looks like I'm gonna have to be a love doctor...again, this is why I hate helping people with crappy relationships!" Namine massaged her forehead.

"You gonna help me or what? Or would you rather move with that scumbag, Kairi?" Saxra crossed her arms.

"On second thought...how about we start with your outfit?" Namine suddenly became nervous.

"Well, I like dark colors...and the whole "date" is placed at The World That Never Was...so, I really have no clue..." Saxra was looking out the window.

"Perfect! Just wear your orginization 13 cloak...and, I could always get a job as a waitor to ya know, help you out..." Namine smiled her evil smile with pushing her hands together. A bad habit she had.

"Every time you bring out that smile, it can never mean anything good..." Saxra glared at Namine.

"Do you want help or not? Seriously, if you don't accomplish this date, he's gonna end up back with Kairi..."  
Namine pointed out.

"Kairi...she was the biggest bitch ever...I hated her giggle...it was so annoying and gay! Seriously, Riku was the only one who ever liked her...and Xion was a bitch too...good thing you kicked her ass!" Saxra said laughing.

"Ha! Yeah...and if Kairi comes, I'll stall her...you guys NEED to keep up this relationship..." Namine clenched her fists at the mention of Kairi and Xion's names.

"Don't worry, this girl is gonna make sure nothing happens...including Kairi's appearance..." Saxra smiled her evil smile.

"Well, let's get started...don't wanna disappoint Sora with bad manners do you? Come, we'll practice table manners!" Namine gestured for Saxra to followed her to the kitchen table.

"Oh God...table manners..." Saxra mumbled rolling her eyes.  



	2. Table Manners turned into Casual Dining

"NEVER slouch! It will look like you really don't care that your on this date. Make sure your sitting up straight and look alive! Don't look so gloomy!" Namine was explaining everything to Saxra.

"UGH! I hate table manners...can we just wing this date? Seriously, it doens't have to be perfect..." Saxra was extremely bored and she rolled her eyes at each prissy tip Namine gave her. "Look, I don't think this is really working...I'd rather just wing it..."

"Okay! Fine...you can just wing it...but, I'm still gonna be your waitor...if you don't have SOME type of help,  
Sora is certain to not like you...and you wanna make this date the best, right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah...sure...whatever..." Saxra began playing with the chain on her orginization 13 cloak.

Just then Marluxia burst in.

"Well, helllooooo ladies...Namine, Roxas needs your help with something...something about dating...? I can't remember..." Marly said scratching his head.

Namine sighed. "Fine...I can't believe he can't handle his own bff!" Namine mumbled to herself.

Namine stepped through the portal into the boys room at Destiny Islands.

"Okay, what happened now?" Namine said crossing her arms.

Sora was laying currled in a ball on the bed rocking himself mumbling, "Date...perfect...need help..."

Roxas was rubbing his forehead. "He is going to kill this date as soon as he steps in the room...i swear..."

"Roxas! Your supposed to be helping him!" Namine was yelling at Roxas.

"I know! I've been trying to and all he's doing is just sitting there not understanding any of it!" Roxas yelled at her back. "Besides...I'm kind of having dating troubles of my own..."

Namine smiled. "So, who is she? I bet she's real prissy...just another girl who likes you..."

"I can't exactly tell you...it will kind of make you...well...umm never mind..." Roxas was blushing, but he hid it from her.

Roxas secretly liked Namine...he just never had the guts to tell her...

"Well, Sora, don't worry, you can act as retarded as you want! Saxra doesn't care if you have manners or not...it only matters if you show up! Don't worry...Roxas will help you...right, Roxas?" Namine gave Roxas one of her play-along-or-else looks.

"Uh...uh right! We'll be waitors...don't worry everythings gonna be okay! We'll make sure of it..." Roxas said nervous that Namine might kick his ass later.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Saxra, oh, and Sora, get there on time. Make sure of it." Namine said seriously. 


End file.
